Harry Potter and the One With All the Episodes
by Venus Styles
Summary: Harry Potter, sucked into the storylines of the sitcom FRIENDS. Rated for some references andor themes.


**A/N**: This may freak out some of you, maybe at times might not make much sense, but I am both a die-hard Harry Potter fan and a FRIENDS maniac. I thought I might have some fun by taking an episode of FRIENDS and turning it Harry Potter style. I hope that you can have some fun with what I've put down on here too. 

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I have no affiliation with J.K. Rowling, the cast of the Harry Potter movies, or anyone else having to do with Harry Potter. The story line and most of the lines belong to Warner Brothers, and the creators of FRIENDS. I have no affiliation with any of them either.

**Background Information**: From a fanfiction standpoint, it's post-Hogwarts. From the story standpoint, Ron and Hermione are together, but no one knows but Fred, who spied for a while on them until he was caught. Ron and Hermione are fairly embarrassed and ashamed of their relationship after all those years of being friends, so they _don't_ want anyone finding out. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Luna are celebrating New Years for the first time together, and Ginny and Hermione have decided to throw a party outside the burrow. (I couldn't find a character for George...let's say he's spending the holidays and New Years' with his girlfriend.) Ginny and Harry went out all the year before, but it ended awkwardly, although they managed to salvage their friendship.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE ONE WITH ALL THE RESOLUTIONS**

**Cast (who the Harry Potter characters represent)  
Pheobe Buffay - Luna Lovegood   
Chandler Bing - Ron Weasley   
Monica Gellar - Hermione Granger   
Ross Gellar - Harry Potter   
Rachel Green - Ginny Weasley   
Joey Tribbiani - Fred Weasley**

The party was a hit so far, and it was almost midnight. Fred Weasley watched the sky excitedly. He jumped over to Ron and Hermione, who were standing sadly, shuffling their feet. "Alright! 1999, Fred's year!" he shouted excitedly. Ron and Hermione nodded.   
"Why? What's the matter? You two, of all people, should be happy!" Ron leaned forward so that only Fred could hear.   
"Hermione and I wanted to kiss at midnight...but no one else is going to! Wouldn't that look suspicious?" Ron explained. Fred nodded.   
"Uh...I might be able to help," Fred said and walked over to Harry, who was mesmorized by the Fire Crackers Fred had put on show.  
"Er, Harry...who are _you_ kissing at midnight?" Fred asked. Harry looked at him disgustedly.   
"What? Do I _have_ to kiss someone?" he asked. Fred nodded.   
"Uh, yeah...of course. So Ron's kissing Hermione, and you can't kiss a guy, and I can't kiss my sister...you have to kiss Ginny," Fred replied.   
"Wait, why is _Ron_ kissing Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously. Fred looked around nervously.   
"Well..uh, _he _can't kiss Ginny - that's his sister! He'd rather kiss Hermione then Luna," Fred explained. Harry shrugged. Then, his eyes glowed with another question.   
"Are you sure Luna's going to be fine with you? You don't think she'll think something of it?" Harry asked. Fred shrugged.   
"I'll..I'll explain it to her," Fred said, then called, "Ginny! Get over here!" Ginny, who'd been talking to Dean Thomas as a fellow party guest, shot Fred an annoyed glare before walking over there.   
"I was having a nice conversation, and you just ruined it. What?" Ginny snapped.  
"Uh, you have to kiss Harry at midnight. Good luck with that," Fred said quickly before rushing over to Luna.   
"Luna, I have to kiss you at midnight," Fred explained quickly. Luna smiled shyly. "No, no...see, everyone has to kiss someone. Ron took Hermione already because neither Ron nor I can kiss Ginny. So I'm stuck--er, erm--put with you." Luna nodded and stood by swinging her glass of pumpkin juice around. She seemed just a little disappointed. Then he started to shout along with the crowd..."Alright, everyone - three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All the trees and other plant life around the outside exploded into confetti and fireworks. The three pairs kissed into the new year and quickly hugged each other good wishes, even though Hermione and Ron's lasted a little more then that New Year five-second peck.

"So, Harry, what's your resolution?" Hermione asked as she went around cleaning up the burrow after all the guests had gone home or to the nearest pub.  
"Resolution? I'm going to say I have to do something new everyday," Harry finally decided. "It's my first year living with my best friend instead of in hell. I'm going to do something to enjoy myself, with the war over and all."  
"Amazing how calm you can be with the war," Ginny commented. She pat Harry on the back as she passed by. "It's not like you didn't do anything! You put the end to the war. You organized us and fought back."  
"Don't bring down the happy, Ginny," Fred snapped. Ginny scoffed as she continued to help Hermione pick up. Luna was sitting down on the ground and spoke up.  
"My goal is to pilot a muggle jet!" she announced. Everyone turned to stare at her.  
"A jet? You mean...the plastic bird with the fire crackers strapped to the bottom? Good one, Luna," Ron said sarcastically. "Now you just have to find a planeload of muggles who's New Year's Revolution - " - Hermione coughed, _'Resolution'_ under her breath and continued on her way - " - _Resolution_...is to plumet to their deaths." Luna crossed her arms.   
"Maybe your resolution should be not to make fun of your friends!" she cried. "Especially the ones who may be flying you overseas for free." Hermione and Ginny laughed.   
"Ron, Luna has a better chance of sprouting wings and flying into the moonlight then you do of not making fun of us," Hermione giggled. Harry chuckled with her.   
"She's absolutely correct, Ron. I bet you fifteen galleons that you can't go the entire year without making fun of us," Harry said. Ron opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he continued, "No, better yet, make that a week!" Ron let out a loud laugh.   
"I'll take that bet!" Ron shouted, grabbing Harry's hand to shake it. "In fact, paying me the fifteen galleons can be the 'new thing you do that day'!" Harry smiled and held out his hand, asking for the bet's payment. "Starting right now..." Fred snickered.   
"This will be interesting," Fred scoffed. "Well, my new year's resolution is to perfect an amateur's prank book."  
"I could help you with that!" Luna piped up. "Yeah...I grew up in a writing office." Fred looked at her unsurely, but finally nodded.   
"Sure, why don't you help me?" Fred accepted with a smile. Hermione smiled and stood up proudly.   
"My New Year's resolution is to not be so obsessed with the organization of everything," Hermione said proudly. Ginny nodded.   
"Great idea," Ginny said mockingly. She picked up her purse and dumped out all the contents to the ground.   
"No!" Hermione shrieked. The rest of the friends chuckled. Hermione crossed her arms uncomfortably. "Or something else." Ginny picked up a pair of glasses. It had large, burgundy, plastic frames.  
"Oh, I think this is Edmond Folski's. I'm sure he'll need these to keep an eye on his new girlfriend...after all, I hear that for an owner of a robe shop, she ironically hasn't seen much interest in robes around other people...if you know what I mean," Ginny laughed with a wink. Hermione stopped cleaning and walked up to Ginny.   
"Ginny," she said, "maybe _your_ resolution should be to..er, gossip..less." Ginny giggled as if Hermione had said something unreasonable.   
"Gossip? I don't _gossip_," Ginny said defensively. The rest of the friends couldn't help suddenly burst into a quick fit of laughter. Ginny chuffed and looked around accusingly at her best friends and siblings. "You think I gossip? No, no..I don't gossip! Maybe I hear information, then pass it on to other people. Like a public service! Do you think The Daily Prophet is a gossip column?" Hermione nodded.   
"Well, if all The Daily Prophet talked about was their brothers' diary entry, then yes," Hermione agreed. Ginny threw her hands up in the air.   
"He admitted to sleeping with a stuffed owl since he was _nine_!" Ginny shrieked. All turned to look at the humiliated Ron, who had slouched down in his seat and was blushing furiously.   
"I hate you," he muttered to Ginny. Ginny ignored him.   
"Fine, I won't _gossip_. This will be easy," Ginny mumbled. Hermione laughed at her best girl pal.   
"You have never kept a goal for more then two hours, when you promised yourself you wouldn't eat your mum's fresh baked cookies," Hermione remarked. "Let's see, what was your resolution last year?" Ginny thought, until her faced showed the expression of rememberance. Hermione nodded. "I believe it was...to relieve Mrs. Weasley of all her household chores?" She turned to Ron and inquired of him specifically, "When was the last time Ginny made any food to be eaten? Picked up any of her mess? Made sure the household sheets had been cleaned?" Ron shrugged.   
"Never," he finally replied.  
"Mum wouldn't let me," Ginny exclaimed. Fred got up from his seat and walked towards his sister.   
"What are you talking about? All mum ever talked about when I was living here was how we were all irresponsible and never did the housework." Luna shook her head.   
"I _hate_ gossip," Luna stated. "In my sixth year at Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson said some really mean stuff about me and I finally had enough. Remember when Pansy was accused of setting fire to Draco's broom? I did that, and framed her!"   
"What did she keep saying?" Harry asked for the sake of being polite and interested, even though he knew the answer.  
"She kept saying I was crazy! I guess she got her feed, huh? Ha," Luna said. Fred, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all exchanged nervous glances as Luna smiled at herself for her prank.

On Monday, Fred (who was still living with the rest of the Weasley's for the rest of the week), Ron, and Harry headed down to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon. Fred and Ron stopped at the joke shop to see George, but Harry decided to go ahead of them to the pub. Among the rest of the customers, one girl stood out. She had curly, red hair and she was thin, but not too thin. Her face looked like a porcelein doll, only beautiful instead of odd. Harry hadn't done anything exciting that day. He was still broken-hearted over the very obvious and public breakup of him and Ginny, but he knew he couldn't let himself be alone for ever. He walked up to the girl to start off a conversation. Just after a few laughs, she told him that she was staying up in a room over the Leaky Cauldron while her house was being designed after being destroyed in the war. After handing back the mug she'd been drinking from, she smiled at Harry and wrote down her door number on the palm of his hand. Just as she was leaving to go back to her inn room, Fred and Ron walked in.  
"Who was that?" Fred asked slyly.  
"A girl, her name is..." Harry hesitated his sentence and decided to aim this at Ron. "...Chelsea Horneswaggle."  
"Chelsea...Horneswaggle?" Ron repeated, sounding out her last name slowly. Harry nodded and smiled widely.  
"Yes...Chelsea, _Horneswaggle_," Harry repeated. "Is there something _funny_ about that name?" Ron shook his head quickly.   
"No, I just think...I heard it somewhere before, that's all," Ron mumbled. Fred nodded.   
"Yeah, somewhere _hilarious_ I'll bet," he said in Ron's ear as he slowly came around from behind him and sat on a stool. Ron sat down uncomfortably in a chair, a sarcastic joke burning within him. Fred and Harry had just finished laughing at their friend when Ginny came in. When she spotted them, she walked over and waved.   
"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ginny pointed to her name embroidered on a uniform robe.   
"I work at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I come in here every day after work," Ginny explained.  
"I was talking to a woman, Ginny," Harry said. He didn't seem to notice her irritated expression. "Chelsea _Horneswaggle_." Ginny scrunched up her nose at the name.   
"_Horneswaggle_? What kind of - oh, Ron, this must be killing you!" Ginny laughed. Ron crossed his arms and stared them all down with narrowed eyes.

When Fred returned to the Weasley burrow, where he, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were staying for the holiday season. Luna was there, with various issues of _The Quibbler_ laid out on a table.   
"Uh, Luna..what exactly _is_ this?" Fred asked picking up an issue stating a sighting of Father Christmas's reindeer.  
"Put that down!" Luna shrieked. Fred dropped the issue and jumped back.   
"What?!" Fred demanded.   
"You have to _learn_ to write before you can _touch_ a copy!" Luna cried. Fred just gave Luna the look she was used to - as if she were insane.  
"Alright, then..." Fred said nervously as he cautiously sat down on the armchair across from her. "Are you going to teach me?"   
"Yes! Here is a Magictyper, a typewriter that you will be writing on. It's _very_ powerful, so make sure you don't type any stories, or else they will come true," Luna cautioned.  
"Okay, Luna," Fred said with a snort. Even for a wizard, he didn't believe anything would hold such powerful magic that was remotely legal. Fred reached out to pick up the Magictyper, but Luna swatted his hand away. With an injured expression, he rubbed his hand.   
"What was that for?" Fred cried. Luna picked up the Magictyper and then a piece of paper.   
"You have to learn here - " - Luna held up the parchment - " - before you can learn here," Luna said, holding up the Magictyper higher. Fred rolled his eyes and nodded his agreement. Just then, Harry and Ginny walked through the door.  
"Ginny seems to be keeping her resolution," Harry remarked as soon as the two sat down on the sofa next to Luna and Fred.  
"Yes," Ginny said triumphantly, "even when I found out that...oh, well, let's just say I found something out about someone, and let's just say, good thing they have Ministry insurance." When Luna was listening to Ginny's good-day, Fred reached out to grab the Magictyper.   
"Fred!" she shouted as Fred immediately dropped the Magictyper, startled, "do you want to learn how to write a book?"   
"Yeah," Fred insisted.   
"Then don't touch one!" she ordered. Fred scoffed and crossed his arms. Just then, Ron rushed through the door as Hermione emerged from Ginny's bedroom. To avoid prolonged 'hello's, they just waved to the two. It was fairly warm in the Burrow despite the cold, winter weather. Harry took off his bulky, black, over-robe to reveal a pink sweater. Ron slapped his hand over his mouth to avoid bursting into hysterical laughter. When no one said anything, Ron cried out,   
"Erm..a pink sweater. _Harry's wearing a pink sweater!_ Please, let's hear everyone's opinion on the sweater!" Hermione, Luna, Fred, and Ginny nodded and smiled.   
"It's very nice," Ginny commented.   
"It brings out your..er, eyes," Hermione remarked. "Is that your 'new idea' for today?" Harry nodded while Ron stomped his foot.   
"Come on!" Ron cried. "Well, men and boys don't usually wear such colors. See, it's a very feminine color, pink."  
"I like it," Fred said laughing. Ron huffed and stormed off to his room. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes as she followed after him.   
"Now that Ron's gone," Harry edged on. Everyone sighed and shook their heads.   
"Take that off," Ginny demanded.  
"So forward, Ginny," Fred snickered. Ginny slapped him on the back of the head.  
"No, she's right, even I think it's insane," Luna said. Harry shrugged.   
"Just as well. I only bought it to make Ron give in quicker," Harry confessed. Fred stood up and clapped his hands together.   
"I'm going back to Diagon," he anounced.  
"We just came back from there," Ginny whined. Fred shrugged.   
"So?" Fred asked. Harry and Luna exchanged glances and shrugged. They followed Fred out the door. Ginny sighed.  
"Hermione, what should we make for dinner?" Ginny called. No answer. "Hermione?" she walked through the hall when she heard voices in Ron's room.  
"We're all living in the same house, it's getting harder to hide," Hermione was telling Ron. Ginny heard Ron sigh.   
"It's just too awkward to talk to them," Ron whined.  
"I know," Hermione admitted, "I'll just tell Ginny I'm shopping or something." Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny looked down and realized there was a large crack in the door. She knealt down on the ground and peered through it. She could see Hermione and Ron now - Hermione was smiling, and Ron grabbed her in for a long kiss. Ginny gasped.   
"Ginny?" Hermione shouted nervously. Ginny closed her eyes tightly and was able to Apparate in the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" she shouted back. Ginny heard the door being opened. Hermione emerged from the hall and with her hand over her chest Ginny could tell she was relieved about something - and she knew just what. Hermione smiled and offered,   
"Let's get dinner done quickly."

After dinner, the six of them were sitting around once again. They were laughing about Ginny's mixup with the muggle cooking book Hermione gave her and how they ended up eating an enormous loaf of dough that was meant to be bread. Suddenly, Hermione whipped out a camera and started snapping photos of Ginny and Harry, who were the two sitting on the sofa. "What are you doing?" Harry demanded. Hermione huffed.   
"It's my resolution!" she explained. Ginny rubbed her eyes.   
"To what? Blind us?" she cried. Hermione put the camera down.   
"Oh, calm down! It is a great resolution, because everyone will be able to enjoy the pictures," Hermione insisted. Fred nodded.   
"_Everyone_ will be able to enjoy my book," Fred said with a confident smile. Hermione snapped one of him too. He looked nervously to Luna as he reached for a piece of parchment; she nodded back her silent approval. Harry stood up and smiled.   
"Thanks for, er...dinner," he said. "but I have a date now." He didn't see, but Ginny slid down in her seat with an irritated expression and crossed her arms.   
"Now?" she scoffed.   
"Yeah," Harry said with his whats-wrong-with-that expression. Ginny shrugged as Harry left out the door.  
"I'm tired," Hermione complained. Ginny and Luna nodded. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione went off to Ginny's room. Fred yawned but didn't go off to bed, where he was sleeping in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room while they were visiting his older brother Percy. Ron looked at the Magictyper, which was sitting on the table, and reached out to grab it, but Fred pulled him away.   
"What was that for?" Ron asked, disgusted.   
"Luna will maul you if you try and touch that," Fred said. "Apparently, if you write stories on the Magictyper, it will come true. Now I really am tired, so I think I'll do the lazy thing and go to bed." Fred waved a "g'night" and disappeared into the bedroom. Ron looked at the Magictyper with interest and smiled.  
"Stories will come true..?" Ron whispered to himself. "Well, Potter, I think it's time for a little revenge."

Everything was going well with Chelsea. For the most part at least. Harry had to keep fighting the sudden urge to pull her hair or scream "May the goblins get me!" It was very strange, but he was able to pass it by and enjoy a few drinks and conversation with Chelsea, who hadn't had a job since the war, had been to India, Egypt, and Spain, and owned fourteen pairs of socks with snitches on them. As she was hanging on every word he was saying about the Chamber of Secrets, which Harry had opened to door to in his second year of Hogwarts, she looked at him oddly.  
"Don't worry, Ginny didn't die - " he explained, but Chelsea shook her head.  
"No it's not that," she said. "But how did you do that?"  
"Well, somehow, I know the language of Parsel tongue. Actually, funny story, when I was 11 - " Harry continued but Chelsea shook her head again. "How did you change your sweater like that?" she asked. Harry shot her a confused expression and looked down. He was wearing a hot pink sweater with ruby cufflinks. Chelsea scratched her head.  
"I actually have to go job looking...very, very early tomorrow," she said quickly. "I have to go..thank you for the evening." She grabbed her pointed hat from off the table disappeared into the crowd. Harry looked down to the table and sighed. Harry almost fell out of his seat when, suddenly, words were being etched into the wood. He whispered them to himself as they were spelled out.  
"'Ha ha, have a nice night! - Ron Weasley'...I'll get him," Harry growled and stormed out of the pub.

"So, that's how you did it?" Harry snapped as he slammed the door to the Burrow shut. He looked to the Magictyper. Ron was startled by his sudden entry, but just smiled.  
"I'm exhausted," Ron said, in a cheerful tone, "I think I'll go to bed." Ron faked a yawn and walked off into his room casually. Harry looked at the typewriter. He looked suspiciously at the chunk of metal, then smiled mischieviously with a new idea.

Early the next morning, Luna, Fred, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around. Hermione was holding a pitcher of pumpkin juice and refilling Ginny's glass everytime she had finished. They were watching Luna and Fred's second lesson."Let me see what you've written," Luna said, grabbing the piece of parchment Fred was writing on. After a few minutes she crumbled it up and shook her head. "This is horrible! Your leaving out important details, improper procedures and your grammar is _awful_!" she complained. "Have you ever read anything _at all_?" Fred nodded quickly.   
"Of course!" he cried.  
"Then tell me what the thing that means not exact," Luna ordered. Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks.  
"Pronoun," Fred whispered.   
"Pronoun?!" she shouted, "Have you been studying writing books?" Fred looked down to the floor.  
"Hey, I didn't _touch_ your precious Magictyper," he snapped.   
"But your questioning my methods!"   
"No, Luna," Fred barked, "I'm not questioning your methods; I'm saying, it's stupid!" Luna's mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms.   
"None of my other..uh, student, thought I was stupid!" Luna insisted. Fred rolled his eyes.   
"Your other student," he yelled, "was you!" Fred stormed off into the room he was staying in. Luna huffed and did the same. Just then, Ron emerged from his room, running his fingers through his wild mop of hair and blinking.   
"What was all that about?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him to explain, but couldn't hold in a burst of laughter. Hermione looked to Ginny then to Ron, and her eyes widened with complete shock. She dropped her pitcher of pumpkin juice and let it smash into a thousand pieces. Ron shrugged.   
"What?" he asked, confused. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and Ginny, still laughing, told him,   
"Your hair! It's..it's..it's blonde!" Ron dashed to the kitchen to find something reflective. In a plate, he saw it was true. He threw the plate down, letting in break in four large pieces. His regularly fiery, messy hair was platinum blonde, the color of the sun at that time of the day.  
"Who did this?" he demanded. They heard a yawn and all turned to see Harry, yawning.   
"What's going on?" he asked with a smile. Ron realized what had happened.   
"You," he growled. Harry shrugged and his smile grew wider. He returned to the bedroom to sleep in. Ron shook his head and grabbed the typewriter from the table.   
"'And Ron Weasley's hair turned Red while Harry Potter' - " Ron began to say as he typed but Hermione grabbed his arm.   
"Don't," she ordered. Ron sighed.   
"But he turned my hair _blonde_! I looked like Draco Malfoy," he grumbled. Ginny and Hermione squinted at him. They looked towards each other and shrugged.   
"No, Ron, you didn't," Ginny told him. Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione sighed.   
"Well, I'm going to go _shopping_," she said with a smile. Ginny looked at her suspiciously, then when she realized what she was saying, Ginny pretended to be oblivious. Ron nodded.   
"I think...that sounds fun," Ron said smiling. "Mind if I join you?" Hermione shrugged.   
"If you want," Hermione muttered. "Well, I left my purse in your room...when you, er, wanted to borrow some coins."  
"Let's go find it," Ron suggested. Just then, Fred came from out of his room.   
"Uh, Fred," his sister asked him, "I need to tell you something!" Fred shook his head and waved his arms.  
"I'm tired of being the man who knows all the secrets," he said gruffly.  
"Secrets?" she asked interestedly, "You know secrets? What secrets?"  
"No, no, no, Ginny, _you're_ not supposed to be gossiping!" Fred ordered. Ginny huffed.   
"Well," she started, "if you found out on your own, it wouldn't be gossiping." Fred nodded slowly and sat down next to Ginny.   
"Yeah, so it wouldn't be secret," he agreed. Ginny nodded.   
"Well, Ron borrowed a book from me, would you mind going into his room and getting it?" Ginny asked sweetly. Fred's eyes widened.   
"No, how about..later," Fred suggested nervously. Ginny shook her head.  
"Then I'll just go get it."   
"Wait!" Fred shouted. "Do you know something?"   
"Why," Ginny asked suspiciously, "do you know something?"   
"I might know something."   
"I might know something, too."   
"What do you know?"   
"Well, I can't tell you what I know."   
"And I can't tell you what I know."   
"Okay, fine," Ginny spit out. Then both sat there on the sofa awkwardly.  
"Fine, if you won't, I'm going to go into Ron's bedroom and find out if the thing I think that I know is the thing that I think that I know!" she finally announced. Fred jumped up.  
"You do know!" Fred shouted. Ginny jumped up too.   
"Hermione and Ron?" she asked nervously. Fred nodded excitedly.   
"Yes! Finally, someone else knows!"   
"This is unbelievable!" Ginny gasped. "How long have you known?"   
"Too long!" he shouted. Suddenly, Luna stepped into the living area.   
"What's going on?" she asked excitedly. Ginny and Fred exchanged nervous glances.   
"Uh, nothing..." they muttered. Luna shrugged.   
"I should be returning home soon, but first, I'm going to see if one of those Muggle airports will be leaving any of their planes unattended."

For the last time they would for a while, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Fred, and Ginny sat around the Weasley Burrow once more. They were talking when Ron rushed in. "Here you go," he mumbled, handing Harry fifteen galleons. "You win! Oh, and by the way, the Weird Sisters came by yesterday - they need an understudy! Oh, and Chelsea _Horneswaggle_? What, are you dating a descendant of Hufflepuff? And you...a jet? A muggle jet? Better make that a boat so you can sail to Father Christmas's island! Fred? A book? Make sure to fork over half of the profits when it becomes a best seller." He sighed. "That feels much better." Hermione giggled as she snapped one last photo of Ron before everyone started to pack up for home.


End file.
